Battle for Asgard
by BlackburnCreations
Summary: Asgard is overrun by Azazel's demonic mutant forces leaving Valkyrie and Sif to enlist the help of the Amazon's to save Asgard. But at what price?


In Asgard a feast was being held at the night of a glorious battle. Thor of his people were to celebrate with food and drink. The warriors they had faced were keeping what was told to Odin to be a special artifact. The demonic language written on the mirror like object was to be given to the scribes. As the people celebrated Sif stayed in back watching the party.

"Lady Sif." Valkyrie says as she walks over to her. "Why do you not party with the rest? We both fought valiantly, we have no less right to celebrate than the men in these chambers."

"Of course not..." Sif says. "I just have a bad feeling. I know we were victorious but it feels hollow. We have a fought a great many battles but today was fair too easy."

"What do you mean? Do you think there's more to it?"

"I can't be certain… I wouldn't feel safe getting drunk tonight."

"Would you be more willing if I got Thor to pour your drink?" Valkyrie teased the maiden warrior.

"Why must you test me?" Sif asked.

"That wasn't a No."

"It was not a Yes either." Sif shakes her head with a smile.

"If I get Thor to pour your drinks then you will celebrate, yes?" Valkyrie asked.

"Fine, one drink." Sif gives me. Valkyrie makes her way over to Thor to get to work on making that happen. Sif still felt uneasy. She turns and leaves the party and goes to the hall where their treasures lie.

Sif makes her way over to the mirror with the demonic lettering on them. She begins to focus on the letters begin to glow red and suddenly Sif could read them. "What is this?" He looks closer and reads it aloud. The words coming out of her mouth were of another language but they seemed familiar almost as if it were completely coherent. Almost as if she was meant to read it and at that realization it was too late to stop it.

The mirror shatters and bursts outward sending Sif sliding against the floor and to the wall. She grunts as she leans back up and watches as a red hand with long black nails grips the side of the mirror and forces himself in.

"Asgard." The red skinned demon known as Azazel steps through the mirror. "At long last, the true Satan will finally have his kingdom."

""Whoever you are." Sif stands and draws her sword. "Whatever you are. You are going to face judgment by my blade!"

"Is that right? I suppose I owe you a rewarded for enacting the spell for me and my army. I will grant you a swift death!" Azazel teleports behind Sif. Sif turns and slices behind her, Azazel teleports again on the other end of the hall. He touches his face and feels the slash bleed.

"Do you take me as a fool? You teleporters are all the same, cowards. You are predictable as you always attack from behind. You fight with without honor or as my friends from Earth would say, you fought without testicles."

"Is that so? We'd best find out!" He teleports in front of her and plans to end it with a stab in her heart. Sif jolts her body to the side and parries the attack. She then uses the forces of her stance to push him back before running behind a pillar.

"You run and yet you call me a coward?!" Azazel mocks her. "Hypocrits will die as such!" Sif lifts a tiny rolled paper in her hand and a bird takes it from her fingers.

"To Thor, quickly." She orders. Sif turns back to Azazel and runs back in. They clash in the middle. Azazel gets frustrated with how long this is taking. He begins to teleport all around her stabbing at her each time. Sif relies on her ears before her eyes as she blocks and parries each stabbing attempt.

Sif was able to use all of her agility to keep up with Azazel until she feels a blade enter her back and comes out of her stomach. Azazel however stood before her. Sif struggles to turn her head to see one of Azazel's demons having thrusts its sword into her back. Sif coughs up blood and falls on her hands and knees.

"Suffer and fade away, Asgardian!" Azazel mocks and marches toward the party with the demons coming out of the mirror to assist him. Sif watches as her vision fades. They were all in a party mood, they were drinking and celebrating. That was the point all along, they would be unaware and weren't traveling the natural way. They would be blind sided and all Sif could do was pray that they would be prepared...

On Earth A in a New York City court room after a fairly lengthy case a young boy with green skin. The judge hits his gavel and rules in favor of the boy. The boy had been taken into custody after being caught stealing medicine from a pharmacy. The world had been changing steadily for humans and mutants alike. Diana had become a full time loyal and only becoming Wonder Woman when necessary. In the New World there were twice as many villains but there were also twice as many heroes. A single hero could face multiple villains in a week leaving her a chance to help the world in another way.

When she first came to Earth A she learned about the existence of mutants. She found out about the ways that they lived and the predigests they endured. They had very few people that were representing them beyond Professor Charles Xavier whom she had yet to meet and Hank McCoy whom she had developed a friendship with since she began defending mutants.

The green mutant boy runs into Diana's embrace happily. He was overjoyed that someone could get through to the people. Had the people had their way he would have been sentenced to life in a government Area in the dessert for this offense. An offense he had only done to help save the life of a fellow Morlock. The Morlocks were a people who unlike many mutants, could not hide their strange mutated appearances. They were unable to find in the middle of a crowd because of how differently they looked.

Many of the heroes from Earth One who came to Earth A with Superpowers were seem as freaks like the mutants. Diana had fought hard for the passed year to help those in need of a fair trial.

"Lawyer woman." Callisto says with her coat on and hood over her head to hide her own appearance. "I must admit that I was wrong about you. You were able to resolve this matter without my needing to attack and save Leech myself."

"My duty is to people." Diana says.

"Do not patronize us, we are not people. We are mutants, outcasts from the world of the homosapians."

"Mutants are no less human than any that are not regarded as such. If you ever need me, do not hesitate to ask." Diana said.

"We shall consider it." Callisto says and offers her hand to Diana. Diana takes it and shakes on it. Callisto and the rest of the hidden Morlocks make their way out. Diana grabs her papers and supplies and puts them back into her suitcase.

"You should really consider becoming an Ambassador on our Earth." Hank A.K.A. Beast the blue haired mutant says to Diana. "I heard that's what you did for a time on Earth One."

"I have considered it… Even though our worlds are so much alike, our governments are so different. Superman, Batman, myself, our league… We're embraced by our communities for the most part. If we lied on this planet we'd have been shunned, hated and haunted for our trouble. I'd like to help in any way I can and so far that's what I've done."

"That is very true, Diana. Your coming regardless of circumstances have been nothing less than a blessing." Hank says.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Diana said flattered by his compliments though she was only doing what she thought was right. Diana hears someone approach her from behind and she looks toward them.

"Diana Prince?" A woman asked her.

"Yes? And you are?"

"My name is Samantha Parrington, it's a pleasure to meet you." She offers her hand and Diana accepts it. Diana and Samantha pause in place for a moment before Samantha continues speaking. "Incredible, simply by shaking my hand you already figured it out. Didn't you?"

"Figured out that you're not from Earth? I had a strong suspicion that we both have origins from a different realm." Diana answers but keeps the conversation pleasant. Though Diana was unaware of who she was, she didn't seem to be hostile. "Now I must ask who you're here to speak with… Diana Prince or Wonder Woman."

"I come asking for your assistance."

"In what matter?" Diana asked.

"Asgard has been attacked by a demonic race led by an ancient mutant known as Azazel. His force overwhelmed us most of the warriors were drunk."

"That doesn't sound like the most productive use of a warriors time… I apologize." Diana says feeling that may have been a snarky comment.

"I'm inclined to agree. Sif and I being the only female warriors in Asgard, we find little pleasure in getting drunk to celebrate victory. The men were all… for lack of a better term 'hammered' which includes Thor."

"Thor… Yes, when we crossed paths he did seem like the type. What are you asking of me specifically?"

"We know that you have a heavy influence of one of the most powerful warrior races in both universes… The Amazons. We ask for your help in the war." Samantha asked.

"That is a very tall order. One that I am not at liberty to grant on my own without asking of my sisters. It will be difficult to convince them to fight for another race, especially one run by viking men. However I can assure you that regardless of their answer, I will help you in every way possible."

"I was told you were the symbol of truth on Earth One. I'd go so far as to call you more than that." Samantha says and offers her hand again. "Wonder Woman, you may refer to me as Valkyrie." As Wonder Woman reaches out her hand, the wall to the court house explodes and sends both of them falling back.

Diana flees with Hank so that she can get into costume while Valkyrie throws her coat off to change into her own as she already knew who was attacking.

"Thor!" Valkyrie says. Thor steps through the dust and rumble with red in his eyes and gripping his hammer tight. "You must fight his influence!" Thor didn't hear a word as he flies in and swings his hammer. Valkyrie dodges but the lightning force wave knocks her back. She quickly rolls back to her to her feet jumps in with her spear and clashes with his hammer.

Thor uses his left hand and grabs a hold of her throat. Valkyrie continues to clash with her left hand and grabs his wrist with her right. She uses her body's force to push his grip off of her throat. She had enough strength to force him off but not enough to do that and counter attack.

Wonder Woman flies in and punches Thor in the jaw making him release his grip on her throat and his hammer. Thor flies through another wall and drags himself to his feet. Wonder Woman prepares for his next attack. "Watch out!" Valkyrie warns Wonder Woman as Thor's hammer flies up and flies into Wonder Woman's back. She let's out a cry of pain as she hits the ground.

Thor catches Mjölnir and swings it rapidly before flying in on them. Valkyrie rushes in meeting in the middle with a flash of lightning. The force knocks Thor back but sends Valkyrie flying through the seats of the court room making a large crater through the middle of the floor.

Thor lifts his hammer to Diana, Diana grabs Thor's wrist as she knew she couldn't stop the hammer. Their strength mighty and found to be evenly matched. Thor's lightning struck the ground around them and their feet sank into the floor under the pressure of their power.

"You must overpower me!" Thor says getting enough control over himself to speak.

"That is far from an easy task! It's taking everything I have to stop you, if I could only release one of my hands..."

"How long can you hold?" Thor asked.

"I can hold for a while." Diana answers keeps the pressure on evenly with Thor's. Thor's eyes looked at Valkyrie whom was still unconscious. They were now at a stalemate. Woman Woman thinks about the best way to go about using the positions to her advantage. One thing she knew well was leverage. The best way to lift an object is with your legs.

Diana begins bending her legs getting underneath Thor's hammer a bit more. Thor was puzzled by her actions unable to determine what she had planned to do until she began to use the pressure from her legs bending upward instead of her arms. Thor was standing up straight in his attack unable to use his legs to increase his strength. Wonder Woman has enough leverage to push Thor back a couple of steps and decrease the amount of strength he is able to use.

This brought Diana more time. Thor can't help but get a smile on his face. "You are very intelligent. Some day I'd like to see us side by side on the battlefield as I do Sif and Valkyrie."

"And I you, Thor." Diana returns his sentiments.

"Coming through!" Hawkgirl flies through and slams the bottom hilt of her mace against Thor chest causing him to fall back more to Diana. An injured Sif enters the battlefield with Hawkgirl and slams her shield into Thor's gut making him double over. Donna Troy and Valkyrie grab both of Thor's wrists to free up Diana. Diana measures back and launches her fist into Thor's face knocking him clean out of the court house and down the road.

Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Hawkgirl, Sif and Valyrie stand side by side. Thor stands as the passage opens and brings him back to Asgard. Diana smiles at Donna and Hawkgirl putting her hands on their shoulders as a showing of gratitude until she can catch her breath.

At that moment they realized more than Asgard was at stake, so was Earth. This was war and it had only just begun.


End file.
